Question: $ 10\cdot10 = \; ?$
Solution: $10\cdot10$ is $10$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $10$ The exponent is $2$ $10\cdot10$ is $10$ to the power of $2$ $10\cdot10 = 10^{2}$